


Не святой, не злодей

by stary_melnik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Suit Porn, Voyeurism, Workplace Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Тина случайно становится свидетелем того, как Грейвс выпускает пар в своём кабинете после окончания рабочего дня.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Original Percival Graves
Kudos: 1





	Не святой, не злодей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Saint, No Villain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809174) by [sportivetricks (tamlane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/sportivetricks). 



— Смотрите, — произнесла Тина, обводя губы гранатовым блеском. Она расположила зеркальце так, чтобы в него отчётливо было видно, как позади неё деньги и маленький флакончик переходят из рук в руки. 

Грейвс по ту сторону зеркала присвистнул.

— Хорошая работа, Тина. Я сейчас же отправляю Келли и Дэвиса. Иди домой, отоспись. Я и сам собираюсь закончить на сегодня.

— Ни на секунду в это не поверю, — засмеялась Тина.

— Тина?

— Сэр?

— Милая заколка.

Тина закатила глаза, с щелчком закрыла пудреницу и свернула в переулок. Услышав негодующие вопли задержанных, она спокойно аппарировала домой.

Куинни ещё не спала. Завернувшись в халат поверх розовой пижамы, она удобно устроилась в любимом кресле и, очевидно, читала последний выпуск журнала мод, на который была подписана.

— Тинни! Наконец-то. Хочешь, я подогрею ужин?

— Если честно, прямо сейчас я уже готова лечь спать, — Тина сняла пальто и повесила его в трансфигурированный из ковра шкаф. Она взглянула на Куинни и виновато закусила губу. — Прости, что из-за меня ты снова поздно ложишься.

Куинни пожала плечами и чуть более энергично стала перелистывать страницы.

— Ему нужен был кто-то, кто хорошо смотрится в платье. Я понимаю.

— Ты же знаешь, что дело не только в этом, — возмутилась Тина.

— У тебя дневные рабочие часы. А это повторяется уже третий раз за последние две недели.

— Думаешь, я откажу ему?

Куинни поджала губы.

— К чему притворяться? — отложив журнал, Куинни встала, взмахом палочки собрала бельё с сушилки и сложила его в аккуратные стопки. — Я просто не думаю, что ты вообще когда-нибудь сможешь сказать ему «нет», — мягко заключила она.

Тина облокотилась на кухонную перегородку и сняла туфли с ноющих ног.

— Понимаю. Но я не рисковала жизнью, поверь. Простая слежка. И у меня было зеркало.

— А я говорила не о работе.

Иногда Тина ненавидела то, что её сестра была легилиментом.

— Ох, ну… Я ценю твою заботу, правда, — иронично отозвалась она.

Сняв с волос заколку в виде стрекозы, которую одолжила у Куинни на этот вечер, Тина села за стол.

— Я знаю, что мистер Грейвс хороший начальник, — Куинни взглянула на Тину через плечо, — но я не уверена, что он благородный человек.

— Ага, ладно. Ну, я ведь тоже не всё время святая, как думаешь?

— И это очень меня беспокоит.

Тина устало потёрла переносицу. Единственная вещь, которая была хуже спора с Куинни — это спор с Куинни, в котором она была права.

— Я устала и пойду спать, — сказала Тина, вставая из-за стола. Возле двери в спальню она остановилась и снова посмотрела на Куинни. Та методично складывала чистую посуду в шкафчик. — Спокойной ночи.

— Сладких снов, Тинни.

Тина закрыла за собой дверь, достала пудреницу и бросила её в сторону кровати. Переодевшись в удобную синюю пижаму, она облегчённо вздохнула и села на кровать.

Тина задумчиво провела кончиками пальцев по оловянной крышке пудреницы.

Каждого когда-нибудь тянуло к начальнику, правда ведь? И она точно не собиралась предпринимать никаких активных действий. И, несмотря на то, что Куинни себе там придумала, трудно было поверить, что Грейвс закрутит интрижку в Аврорате. Он был профессионалом до мозга костей. Тина открыла пудреницу и начала просматривать запись слежки. В поле зрения появилось лицо Грейвса, дающего ей указания о том, как добраться до клуба. Тина остановила запись и внимательно посмотрела на его лицо, которое, казалось, было создано лишь из набора строгих острых углов. Нет, Грейвс был исключительно деловым человеком.

Тина услышала, как Куинни готовится ко сну в своей комнате, и, вздохнув, дважды нажала на скрытую защёлку записи, чтобы выключить проигрыватель.

Затем она обнаружила, что снова смотрит на Грейвса, только уже в реальном времени. Он сидел за столом, закатав рукава и листая какую-то большую книгу.

— Мистер Грейвс, сэр, — произнесла она тихо, — похоже, вы не отключили зеркало.

Он не ответил.

— Мистер Грейвс? — повторила она чуть громче.

Он перевернул страницу, не обращая на неё никакого внимания. Должно быть, он выключил звук. Грейвс взял перо и сделал какую-то пометку на полях. Тина никогда бы не подумала, что он из тех, кто пишет в книгах. Он положил перо обратно и сжал и разжал кулак. Тина, словно зачарованная, наблюдала за тем, как сокращаются мышцы его предплечья под густыми тёмными волосами.

Если бы у Тины была хоть капля здравого смысла, она бы в тот же миг захлопнула пудреницу и легла спать. Но искушение было столь велико… Она никогда не видела Грейвса в одиночестве, безоружного и небрежного.

Он отодвинул книгу и устало потёр глаза. Откинув голову, размял шею. Зевнул. Тина замерла. До сих пор она не была уверена в том, что Грейвс может делать что-то столь банальное, как зевать. То есть непритворно. Она сама, бывало, получала от него пару риторических зевков.

Она знала, что Грейвс пьёт, так что нисколько не удивилась, когда он открыл хрустальный графин и наполнил янтарной жидкостью половину стакана.

— Эй, Тинни, — позвала Куинни, испугав Тину. — Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?

— Нет, — отмахнулась Тина. Она понимала, что, должно быть, думала слишком громко для Куинни, но это не её дело, если Тина хотела посмотреть на то, как начальник выпускает пар. Всего минуточку. — Я пытаюсь спать.

— Хорошо, родная. Я просто уточнила.

Тина почувствовала лёгкий укол вины, палец завис над защёлкой.

А потом Грейвс начал расстёгивать пуговицы на жилете, и её чувство вины и злость на Куинни потонули в океане любопытства. Тина никогда не видела, чтобы у Грейвса был расстёгнут жилет. Жилет распахнулся, и стало видно, что его подкладка сделана из того же шёлкового фая, что и у пальто. Тина также никогда не видела его подтяжки. Они были бордовые, как и окантовка пиджака. Клипсы сверкали серебром.

Грейвс сделал небольшой глоток виски и одним рывком развязал узел на галстуке, как будто тот его оскорбил. Он отстегнул булавку-скорпиона и оставил её болтаться на одной стороне воротника. Тина сглотнула. Она определённо никогда раньше не видела впадинку на его шее. Она и не подозревала, что впадинка на мужской шее может быть такой…

— Тина!

— Что, Куинни?! — крикнула она.

— Ты не видела мой лиловый шарф?

— Мерси Льюис, — сквозь зубы прошептала Тина. — За каким чёртом он понадобился тебе прямо сейчас?

— Не могу уснуть. Думаю, что надо его постирать и хорошенько выжать.

Тина с благоговейным трепетом взглянула на то, как Грейвс расстёгивает пуговицы на рубашке. Ради всего святого, она до сих пор не могла поверить в то, что видела прямо перед собой.

— Проверь в шкафу и, пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое! Я почти заснула.

Никогда не считай себя виноватой за то, что солгала легилименту.

— Хорошо…

Тина завороженно смотрела на то, как Грейвс потянул рубашку из-под брюк. Она полагала, что у него, как у большинства мужчин, под верхней одеждой кальсоны, но, похоже, он был приверженцем нового веяния и носил только боксеры. Это всё было как-то сюрреалистично — смотреть на обнажённую грудь своего босса. Ну, не прямо уж на обнажённую... по его груди рассыпалась вполне приличная поросль густых чёрных волос. Она уходила вниз, становилась всё тоньше, пока не исчезала…

Тина зажала рот рукой. Он расстёгивал брюки. Нет, нет, нет, ей нужно остановиться прямо сейчас.

Она не могла бы этого сделать, даже если бы к её голове приставили кончик палочки.

Грейвс расстегнул ширинку и развязал шнурок на боксерах. Он запустил в них руку. Тина резко села в кровати, частично опасаясь того, что Куинни в любой момент снова что-нибудь скажет. Будет чудом, если она не услышит то, как отчаянно начало биться сердце Тины. Она даже почти хотела, чтобы Куинни снова позвала её, приказала захлопнуть чёртову пудреницу и убрать её. У самой Тины для этого определённо не доставало силы воли.

Её начальник мастурбировал. Какими-то самыми тёмными уголками своего сознания она представляла себе это, но в реальности… в реальности это ошеломляло. Грейвс слегка опустился в кресле и раздвинул ноги. Тине было видно лишь мерное движение его руки в боксерах. Другая рука свисала с кресла, качая забытый бокал с виски. Он откинулся на спинку, и взгляд Тины метался от руки к адамову яблоку, привлекающему внимание каждый раз, когда Грейвс сглатывал.

Из комнаты Куинни не было слышно ни звука, но Тину всё равно терзало чувство вины. Хотя даже этого было недостаточно для того, чтобы прекратить. Столь открытый и уязвимый Грейвс вызывал у неё прилив необъяснимого возбуждения. Но даже сейчас он не был слишком уязвим. Даже в расслабленном состоянии он сохранил солидный вид, весь он — все его острые углы и напряжённые мышцы до сих пор внушали благоговейный трепет.

Тина откинулась к спинке кровати, устраиваясь поудобнее, что, конечно, было последним, что ей следовало делать. Пружины слегка скрипнули, но со стороны Куинни до сих пор не доносилось ни шороха. Тина вцепилась в пижамный пояс, желая избавиться хотя бы от части того напряжения, что чувствовала между ног.

А потом он остановился.

Тина подавила разочарованный стон. «Как это похоже на Грейвса», — подумала она. Тина бы даже не удивилась, если всё это была какая-то маленькая игра на сохранение концентрации. О чём он вообще думал, пока дрочил посреди ночи в собственном кабинете? Этот человек вообще не бывает дома?

Он положил свободную руку на живот и сделал неторопливый глоток виски, стиснув челюсти от его крепости. Потом он закрыл глаза и некоторое время не открывал их. Застыл, словно изваяние. Он сделал ещё один быстрый глоток и отставил бокал на стол. Освободившейся ладонью Грейвс провёл по волосам и лицу.

Что ж, вот и всё. Тина решила, что это знак. Вот сейчас он соберётся домой. Тина испытала одновременно облегчение и разочарование. С лёгким оттенком жгучего желания. Что бы она отдала за то, чтобы оказаться рядом с ним? Чтобы быть больше, чем просто коллегами? Чтобы опуститься перед ним на колени и закончить дело своими руками, ртом… и что она должна сделать, чтобы почувствовать, как Персиваль Грейвс кончает в неё?

— Тина.

Голос Куинни был таким тихим, что Тина едва услышала его. Она провела ладонью по лицу и так же тихо ответила:

— Да?

— Ты ещё не спишь?

— Почти, — тяжело сглотнула Тина.

Чувство вины полностью затопило её. Если бы всё происходило наоборот, она была бы в ужасе, она была бы унижена и оскорблена. А Тина и вполовину не была такой гордой и замкнутой, как Грейвс. Смиренно вздохнув и проводив картинку долгим взглядом, она медленно начала закрывать пудреницу.

Он достал член.

Тина сжала пудреницу, едва не отправив её в полёт через всю комнату. Она зажала ладонью рот, не в силах поверить собственным глазам. Просто отвратительно с её стороны продолжать смотреть. Она знала это. Но, словно зачарованная, она всё сидела, затаив дыхание, и смотрела, как кулак Грейвса медленно скользнул от кончика к основанию, обнажая толстый возбуждённый член. Из-под крайней плоти стала видна покрасневшая головка с сочащимся предэякулятом. Тина видела, как он блестит на пальцах.

Его костяшки побелели от напряжения. Не снижая темпа, он водил ладонью по всей длине; ноздри раздувались, а губы сжались в одну тонкую линию. Тина поняла, что до этого была лишь разминка. А это — настоящая миссия по снятию напряжения. Край рубашки зацепился за руку, и он нетерпеливо от него отмахнулся. Подтяжка отстегнулась, обнажая для Тины его плечо. Свободной рукой он вытащил яйца, начал сжимать и ласкать их, одновременно ускоряя темп на члене.

Он был бесподобен. Это, отметила Тина, был чистый, грубый Грейвс, потакающий своим желаниям так, что невозможно было сказать, будто он просто развлекается. Его тело было создано для этого. Для того, чтобы хватать, овладевать и господствовать даже тогда, когда он терял над собой контроль.

Его губы двигались так, словно он говорил сам с собой. Тина всё на свете отдала бы за возможность услышать его слова. 

«Может, он подбадривал воображаемого партнёра? Хвалил? А может, — Тина задрожала от этой мысли, — приказывал?»

Грейвс начал покачиваться в кресле, двигая бёдрами в такт движениям руки. Дыхание участилось, стало более поверхностным, грудь вздымалась под всё нарастающим давлением, которому некуда было выйти. Сжав кулак, он крепко зажмурился. Он так свирепо оскалился, что у Тины перехватило дыхание. Он дёрнулся один раз, другой, и этот оскал растаял в выражении чистого наслаждения. Густые жемчужные струи растеклись по животу.

— Тина? — послышался тихий голос Куинни.

Тина не ответила. Она замерла и онемела. Она в изумлении таращилась на то, как Грейвс уронил руки на подлокотники и вяло откинул голову. Он не потрудился убрать за собой, лишь сидел, покрытый собственной спермой, и тяжело дышал.

Наконец он сел ровно и потёр шею. Он сделал ещё один глоток виски и лениво обвёл взглядом комнату.

И посмотрел в зеркало.

Тина захлопнула пудреницу.

* * *

— Нет. Пока нет. Нужно больше полевой работы. Миллер, отправляйся к докам. О`Райли, поговори с нашим человеком на таможне. На какой мы стадии с лицензией Фьорини?

Пока Грейвс раздавал приказы команде, Тина временно отключилась. Всё это время она пыталась не ёрзать, но притворяться, что ничего не случилось, было равносильно пытке. Особенно потому, что Грейвс казался совершенно невозмутимым. Она не знала, чего от него ждать. Зато теперь она прекрасно осознавала, что лежать без сна и всю ночь волноваться — однозначно плохая идея. Конечно, Грейвс не станет упоминать об этом. И что бы он сделал? Отчитал за нецелевое использование ресурсов МАКУСА? Это была бы подходящая статья.

Она завидовала его холодному профессионализму, возможно, это её даже чуточку бесило. Как смел он стоять там, излучать такую сильную уверенность и авторитет, когда она сама находилась в жутком смятении? Чего ей стоило переключиться на рабочий лад, как это сделал он? Почему она не могла взглянуть на него без того, чтобы вспомнить, как болтался на его шее развязанный галстук, как запрокинулась голова, сжались челюсти, а рука на члене двигалась в каком-то невероятном ритме?

— Что приводит меня к вам, Голдштейн.

— Сэр? — Тина подпрыгнула.

Грейвс перебрал несколько брошюр на столе.

— Не уверен, что это стоит внимания, но хочу, чтобы вы отправились в архивы не-магов и посмотрели что-нибудь по этим фанатикам из «Нового Салема». Нам всё же нужно проявлять бдительность.

— Да, сэр.

Он повернул голову и впервые за утро взглянул ей прямо в глаза.

— Зеркало у вас с собой?

Во рту у Тины пересохло. Выражение лица Грейвса было непроницаемо. Как всегда. Она испытывала одновременно и ужас, и восхищение от того, что он поднял тему прямо перед коллегами. Всё, на что она оказалась способна, это слабо произнести:

— Зеркало, сэр?

— Сквозное зеркало, — не моргнув глазом ответил он. — С прошлой ночи. Оно у вас с собой?

— В моей сумочке, сэр. В офисе.

Грейвс, не сводя с неё взгляда, некоторое время молчал, Тина почувствовала себя неловко. Наконец он отвёл взгляд и сделал небольшой глоток воды.

— Отдайте Миллеру. Оно пригодится ему в порту.

— Да, сэр, — она подозревала, что желание Куинни исполнится и она будет видеть сестру по ночам гораздо чаще.

Грейвс сложил бумаги в бордовый кожаный портфель и, коротко кивнув, со словами «За работу, команда», отпустил их.

* * *

Тина не могла поверить в то, что Грейвс сослал её в не-маговские архивы из-за какого-то пустячного сборища фанатиков. На целый день. Это что, наказание? Раньше она не замечала за ним такой мелочности.

Всё утро Тина провела в архивах правительства не-магов, всё больше раздражаясь по мере того, как без использования магии перелистывала папку за папкой. Эта группа походила на любую другую из сотен организаций фанатиков конца света, появившихся после войны. В некоторых документах об усыновлении были настораживающие факты, но вряд ли вопросы гуманности не-магов могли бы заинтересовать президента Пиквери или Грейвса.

Мыслями Тина постоянно возвращалась к прошлой ночи. Она не могла спокойно сидеть за столом. Ей нужно было встать, двигаться, делать что-нибудь. Около одиннадцати заурчало в животе, и она решила закончить. Тина хотела сходить в «Слепую свинью», перекусить, а заодно связаться со знакомыми в той части города.

Она заскочила в офис, чтобы оставить файлы, и уже почти скрылась за дверью, когда её остановил холодный голос.

— Тина.

Иногда она жалела о том, что настояла на том, чтобы он её так звал. Тем более, в этом не было никакой взаимности.

— Сэр? — бросила она через плечо. Сердце норовило выпрыгнуть из груди.

— Обнаружила что-нибудь интересное?

Возникло ощущение, что он говорил не о задании.

— Обрывки информации в основном. Вы хотите получить отчёт прямо сейчас или…

— Нет, — прервал он её, взглянув прямо в глаза. — На пару слов. В мой кабинет.

Грейвс вызывал её в свой кабинет довольно часто. И очень редко это было приятное времяпрепровождение. Хотя это стандартная процедура для всех авроров — подчинённые уважали его за индивидуальный подход. Даже в самых суровых разносах, которые он устраивал, чувствовалась обеспокоенность.

Правда, Тина не была уверена в том, что прямо сейчас удостоится такого рода понимания. Она знала, что не заслужила его. И у неё не было ни одной идеи о том, чего следует ожидать. Её сковали ужас и странное предвкушение. И хуже всего было то, что слова «в мой кабинет» с тем же успехом могли бы быть его прикосновением — по крайней мере, её тело отреагировало на них вполне определённым образом. Сможет ли она когда-нибудь думать о его кабинете без того, чтобы представлять, как Грейвс откидывается в кресле и снимает стресс?

— Прошу, — мягко сказал он, приглашая войти.

Тина не стала спорить. Понурив голову, она вошла вслед за ним.

Грейвс, не сказав ни слова и избегая смотреть ей в глаза, медленно обошёл стол. Машинально привёл в порядок какие-то бумаги и поправил перо на столе.

— Закрой, пожалуйста, дверь.

Это было что-то новенькое, но не то чтобы неожиданное. Это действительно не тот разговор, подслушивание которого стоит допустить.

Он хранил молчание мучительно долгое время. Тине казалось, что прошло уже несколько минут. Неужели он мучил её намеренно? Она это так не оставит… или ему просто требовалось время для того, чтобы подобрать нужные слова? Трудно представить, что у него в голове не составлен план разговора.

Молчание затянулось, и часть Тины уже была готова признаться в тысяче грехов. Она хотела сказать, как ужасно раскаивается, хотя и никогда не сможет полностью избавиться от чувства вины. Хотела солгать и оправдаться. Она даже думала обвинить его. Кто вообще мастурбирует в офисе? Почему его зеркало работало с выключенным звуком? Почему он не встретился к ней лицом к лицу утром, а вместо этого вскользь раскрыл её на брифинге?

Но на самом деле ей было нечего сказать, потому что всё это целиком было её виной. Вопреки собственному здравому смыслу, постоянным допытываниям Куинни, она продолжала шпионить за ним, предала самое важное, что может быть между коллегами — доверие. Это давило на неё, как самый настоящий груз.

Лучше бы он кричал.

Наконец, будто решившись на что-то, Грейвс снял пиджак и аккуратно повесил его на спинку кресла. Тина в шоке уставилась на то, как он отстегнул запонки и с резким звоном бросил их на серебряный поднос. Он начал закатывать рукава, теперь его взгляд не отрывался от её глаз, а губы сжались в тонкую линию.

— Мистер Грейвс? — голос в панике сорвался. Его нынешнее поведение настолько не вязалось с теми сценариями, которые она представляла, что она с трудом могла поверить в реальность происходящего.

— Помолчи, — Грейвс засунул руки в карманы и направился к ней.

Он подходил всё ближе. Тина не осознавала, что начала пятиться, пока не упёрлась лопатками в дверь.

Наконец он заговорил.

— Понравилось то, что ты видела вчера?

— Мистер Грейвс, сэр, мне ужасно жаль, — её голос дрожал. — Простите. Клянусь, я не хотела…

Она испуганно замолчала, когда Грейвс поднял руки и прижал её к двери. Он определённо хотел запугать её, и, чёрт возьми, у него прекрасно получалось.

В то же время она почувствовала к нему прилив сочувствия. Не как к боссу или коллеге, а как к человеку. К человеку, чьё доверие она предала. И немалая её часть испытывала иррациональный трепет от той скрытой угрозы, которую он излучал. Она была слишком взволнована и испугана тем, что, скорее всего, перешла черту, определяющую предел его сдержанности.

— Я не…

— Т-с-с-с… — заговорщически прошептал Грейвс ей на ухо. Тина почувствовала облегчение от того, что больше не нужно смотреть ему в глаза. Она слышала, как он сглотнул, чувствовала биение его сердца. — Ты вмешалась в очень интимный момент.

— Да, сэр, — она зажмурилась и прижала ладони к двери. — На самом деле… я не очень-то много видела, сэр. Я…

— Не лги мне, Тина. Просто ответь на вопрос.

— Вопрос? — она отлично знала, что за вопрос.

— Тебе. Понравилось. То. Что. Ты. Видела.

Лгать было бессмысленно.

— Да.

В тот же момент Грейвс освободил её из плена своих рук и вернулся к столу.

— Присядь.

Тина и не думала спорить, в основном потому, что была не уверена в том, сколько ещё дрожащие ноги смогут продержать её в вертикальном положении. Грэйвс — прямо как прошлой ночью — призвал прозрачный графин и один бокал. И снова она не сказала ни слова. Она с трудом верила в то, что заслуживает выпивку, хотя, определённо, нуждалась в ней. Было что-то снисходительное, даже патриархальное в том, как Грейвс на глазах у ожидающей выволочки Тины наливал себе выпить. Но больше всего её беспокоила реакция собственного тела на его действия. С другой стороны, она совершенно не помнила своего отца, так что не могла себе представлять его…

— Мне нравится думать, что я справедливый человек, — сказал Грейвс, изучая напиток. — Ты считаешь меня справедливым?

— Несомненно, — правдиво ответила Тина.

Он сделал глоток, встретившись с ней взглядом поверх стакана.

— Думаю, будет справедливо, если я дам тебе шанс уладить ситуацию.

Он сделал ещё один глоток, позволив словам повиснуть в воздухе между ними.

Тина не сомневалась в том, на что он намекал. Это было справедливо, он прав.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я взяла зеркало домой сегодня вечером и… — она неопределённо махнула рукой.

Грейвс выглядел озадаченно.

— Нет, Тина. Зеркало — собственность МАКУСА. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделала это передо мной. Сейчас.

— Простите? — тупо спросила она.

— Не знаю, насколько яснее я могу выразиться.

Тина вспомнила слова Куинни, которые та бросила вчера вечером. Было такое впечатление, словно Куинни говорила прямо у неё над ухом. «Я не уверена, что мистер Грейвс — благородный человек».

Но он ведь и не злодей. Он не приказывал, не принуждал, не шантажировал и не угрожал. Но как Тина могла выйти из кабинета, не сделав то, что он просил? На самом деле в том, чтобы сделать это её выбором, было нечто подлое. Гораздо легче было бы, заставь он её это сделать. Лёгкий прищур его глаз намекал на то, что он действовал вполне осознанно.

Несмотря на всю нелепость ситуации, лишь одна мысль требовала выхода.

— Не думаю, что у меня получится, сэр.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я просто никогда… — она замолчала, подумав, что проще будет солгать, сказав, что никогда не мастурбировала в чьём-либо присутствии, чем сказать, что никогда не кончала в чьей-то компании. Она вообще не была уверена, что сможет когда-либо это сделать.

Грейвс бросил на неё удивлённый взгляд. Только для эффекта, разумеется.

— Поверь, и я этим не балуюсь.

— Но вы же не знали, что я смотрю.

Очередной глоток и лёгкое пожатие плечами.

— Притворись, что меня здесь нет.

— И вы… будете просто смотреть?

— О да, — его голос стал мягким и хриплым. — Всё моё внимание будет принадлежать тебе.

Он уклонился от ответа, но его слова взбудоражили. Тина сделала глубокий вдох. Это только ради восстановления справедливости. И, вообще-то, она уже была немного возбуждена. Если бы она была одна, она бы кончила меньше, чем за минуту.

Она слегка качнулась в кресле. Это оказалось неожиданно приятно, так что она ухватилась за подлокотники и продолжала качаться несколько долгих минут. Верный своему слову, Грейвс терпеливо наблюдал за её движениями.

Тина могла бы закрыть глаза. Было бы проще. Но его взгляд только подстёгивал. Ни за что на свете она бы не поверила, что когда-нибудь будет тереться об офисное кресло Грейвса прямо напротив него самого. Она была одурманена неправильностью происходящего. Вскоре одного раскачивания стало недостаточно. Она опустила руку между ног и надавила на клитор прямо сквозь брюки.

— Боже, — слово вырвалось как будто из ниоткуда.

Грейвс ответил на это ещё одним глотком, на этот раз более продолжительным. Она почти ждала, что он спросит, о чём она думает, но он молчал. А всё, о чём она думала, так это о том, чтобы иметь дар Куинни и узнать, о чём думает он. Грейвс ничем не выдавал своего возбуждения. Человек из прошлой ночи исчез без следа, и перед ней снова стоял настоящий Грейвс. Холодный, сдержанный и натянутый, словно струна.

Рука начала двигаться быстрее, Тина позволила себе окинуть взглядом его фигуру: классическая стрижка, густые нахмуренные брови, тёмная тень щетины на скулах и подбородке, появившаяся несмотря на то, что, вероятно, утром он побрился. Отлично сшитый костюм. Из-под туго зашнурованных коротких гетр видны идеально начищенные ботинки. За всю свою жизнь Тина никогда не видела таких мужчин. Она снова представила, как легко будет опуститься перед ним на колени. Позволить делать с ней всё, что он захочет.

Она остановилась и закрыла ладонями лицо. Она была слишком взвинчена и никак не могла успокоиться. Ей бы очень помогла поддержка! Но Грейвс, казалось, был намерен лишь наблюдать. Со злостью Тина рванула ремень и расстегнула молнию. Она продолжила массировать клитор, но уже сквозь шёлковую ткань нижнего белья. Оно насквозь промокло. Тина сделала несколько быстрых кругов, не останавливая мерные покачивания бёдрами.

Грейвс больше не следил за её рукой. Его взгляд был сосредоточен на её лице, он бросал ей вызов. Она не сдалась, хотя ужасно хотела закрыть глаза. Она знала, что нужно для того, чтобы кончить, но не могла это сделать. Она не могла смотреть ему в глаза и думать об этом. Слишком велик риск того, что он прочитает всё в её взгляде. И узнает.

И если он всё же захочет и сможет добровольно помочь ей… Тина предпочла бы никогда не узнать об этом.

— Не могу, — сдалась она, вытаскивая руку.

— Не останавливайся.

Резкий тон его голоса поразил Тину. Она привыкла получать от Грейвса приказы, но никогда ещё они не звучали так. Эти два слова прошили её словно электрический разряд, она не раздумывая возобновила движения. Быстрее, сильнее.

Тина только сейчас заметила, что действует и на него. Позабытый виски стоял на столе. Костяшки вцепившихся в край стола пальцев побелели. Тина уже почти кончила. Так близко. Она прикрыла веки.

— Открой глаза, Тина.

Тина покачала головой.

— Открой их.

Она с мольбой уставилась на Грейвса. Ей нужно было больше, но она никак не могла об этом попросить. Просить — значит, пройти точку невозврата. Ей нужно притвориться. Другого пути просто нет. Он никогда не узнает.

«Зато я буду знать», — с горечью подумала Тина.

— Не могу! — выкрикнула она.

Грейвс наклонился так быстро, что она чуть не упала с кресла.

— О нет, ты можешь, — пробормотал он сквозь зубы, втискивая её руку обратно под брюки. Схватившись за спинку стула, он повернул её и прижался губами к уху: — И ты сделаешь. А теперь закончи.

Тина заныла, яростно двигая рукой. Он знал. Возможно, всегда знал.

— Закончи сейчас же, Тина, или я сделаю это за тебя, — его голос дрожал. — И тебе, возможно, не понравятся мои методы. Знаешь, о чём я думал прошлой ночью? Я смотрел на то, как ты красишь губы своим блеском, и всё, о чём мог думать, так это о том, как сильно хочу, чтобы он размазался по моему члену.

«Ага, он знал, всё в порядке».

— Я думал о том, чтобы привязать тебя к этому столу и бить тебя по заднице, а потом выебать, чтобы ты кончила так много раз, что не смогла бы вынести и умоляла бы меня остановиться! — его тяжёлое горячее дыхание обжигало ухо. — Но я бы не остановился.

— О боже, — Тина задохнулась.

— Тебе нравится эта идея, не так ли?

Она не хотела, не могла ответить.

— Нравится?! — повторил он более грубо.

— Да!

— Закончи, Тина.

Она чувствовала, как её накрывает, что она уже почти у края. Она схватила Грейвса за руку за секунду до того, как под пальцами возникло щекочущее чувство и всё тело замерло в напряжении.

— Сейчас, Тина. Закончи сейчас.

Тина выкрикнула что-то бессвязное, её накрыла серия спазмов, заставив тело содрогнуться от наступившего облегчения. Она зарылась лицом в рукав рубашки Грейвса, задыхаясь в тёплой мягкой ткани, пока через её тело проходили последние судороги.

— Молодец.

Из горла вырвалось рыдание.

— Т-ш-ш.

Он сжал её затылок ладонью и кончиком большого пальца поглаживал шею.

— Всё в порядке. Посмотри на меня.

Она покачала головой. Так он себя чувствовал, когда увидел её лицо в зеркале? Сложно представить.

— Посмотри на меня.

Тина провела ладонью по лицу и неуверенно подняла на него взгляд.

— Теперь всё хорошо, — мягко сказал он.

— Мы квиты? — прошептала она. Голос сел от частого дыхания.

Грейвс одарил её тенью загадочной улыбки.

— Полагаю, да.

Но это было не так. Они никогда не будут квиты, и эта разница повисла между ними, создавая ощущение дискомфорта.

Грейвс потянул за рукава, возвращая себе рабочий вид. Он повернулся к ней спиной и одним глотком допил остатки виски, а затем отлевитировал стакан и графин. Тина выпрямилась, наблюдая за тем, как размеренно он закручивал запонки. Теперь его взгляд был прикован к бумагам на столе.

— Думаю, что для нас обоих будет лучше, если мы больше не будем поддаваться подобным порывам.

Тина не была уверена, что ей почудился укол сожаления в его голосе.

— Конечно, сэр. Я понимаю.

— Ты, должно быть, голодна. Возьми перерыв и возвращайся к работе. Отчёт по салемцам — первоначальная задача.

— Да, сэр, — Тина встала, надела пиджак и повернулась к двери.

— Тина.

Она взглянула на него через плечо.

— Этого никогда не было, хорошо?

Стало интересно, выглядит ли она так же противоречиво, как он.

— Этого никогда не было, — согласилась Тина.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809174/ ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
